


En un segundo.

by GiseFujoshi



Series: I love you. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Es una locura XD, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hyuureo, KagaKuro - Freeform, Kawafuku, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Malentendidos, Miyakota, Momoriko - Freeform, Romance, San Valentin, Yaoi, Yuri, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, comedia, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseFujoshi/pseuds/GiseFujoshi
Summary: San Valentín, el día esperado por todas o la mayoría de las parejas. Un día lleno de felicidad y alegría, pero lo más importante; amor. Todo parece perfecto, y no hay nada que puede arruinarlo, ¿verdad? ¿o será que el destino tiene otros planes?





	En un segundo.

Un tiempo después de lo sucedido con las «pastillas estimulantes», y que Riko y Momoi fueran perdonadas, la casa de Akashi en Tokio se convirtió en un centro de reunión. Todos iban y venían del lugar como si vivieran alli; algo que estaba sucediendo actualmente.

A pesar de ser San Valentín, muchas parejas se reunieron en aquella casa a pasar el dia. A Akashi no le importaba esto, pero por seguridad, instalo cámaras de seguridad en todas partes, incluso en el baño. También se creó una habitación especial en la cual se podía ver todo lo que las cámaras grababan. Algunos, por mera curiosidad, iban al lugar a «echar un vistazo».

Lo primero que se notaba al entrar en la casa, era el aura de amor y felicidad que desprendían todas las parejas. No había nadie que no estuviera besándose con la persona que amaba, algo que estaba a punto de cambiar.

En la habitación de las cámaras de seguridad, se encontraba Kotaro sentado sobre las piernas de Miyaji, besándose con pasión mientras observaban la pantalla de la computadora que mostraba todos los lugares de la casa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Miyaji, con una sonrisa seductora.

—Que te amo, mucho _—_ contesto Kotaro, sonrojándose al ver la mirada que le daba su novio.

—Yo también te amo, es por eso que… ya sabes, creo que ya es hora de que pasemos al siguiente nivel. _—_ Acaricio el muslo de su pareja, sintiendo como este se estremecía.

—Miyaji, e-esas cosas no se hablan, ¿no? Se…

—Se hacen. —Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Sí, pero en el lugar y en el momento indicado —al ver que su novio asintió con una sonrisa, acorto la distancia, continuando con su sesión de besos.

Minutos después, se detuvieron al notar que estaban siendo observados por dos chicas que conocían muy bien.

—¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí? ¿Nos estan espiando? —les pregunto Kotaro, separándose unos centímetros de su pareja.

—No, estamos paradas aquí hace cinco minutos. Los llamamos y ninguno respondió. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? —dijo Riko, siendo apoyada por su novia.

—¿Pueden continuar su «sesión de besos» en otra parte? Ahora nos toca a nosotras estar aquí.

—Bieeen, vámonos a otra parte, Miyaji —tomo a su novio de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

—Claro, a donde quieras… —sonrió.

 

—Ver a Dai-chan y a Ki-chan tan enamorados realmente me hace muy feliz —dijo mientras observaba a sus mejores amigos por la pantalla.

—Yo siento lo mismo al ver a Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun, y a Furihata-kun con Akashi-kun… ¡Se ven tan felices!

—¿Y Hyuuga? —pregunto a su novia, con curiosidad. No le molestaba para nada que esta hablara de su ex— ¿Te hace feliz verlo tan enamorado de Reo?

—Bueno, admito que al principio no, pero ahora que estoy contigo… lo entiendo; entiendo cómo se siente… —miro a su novia con una sonrisa, y al instante esta acorto la distancia besándola con pasión.

Pero entre besos, sin darse cuenta, presionaron una tecla en la computadora que más tarde causaría muchos problemas.

 

Unas horas más tarde, en una de las habitaciones, Kise y Akashi se encontraban hablando con tranquilidad y alegría.

—Me gusta esto, ¿sabes? Que todos seamos tan felices —comento Akashi, mirando a Kise con una sonrisa mientras comía algunos chocolates que su novio preparo para el con mucho amor.

—A mi también. Después de todo lo que nos pasó, creo que nos merecemos esto —sonrió—. Este es el primer San Valentín que paso con Aominecchi y hasta ahora todo ha sido perfecto. Sé que está preparando algo muy especial para esta noche, lo sé.

—También es mi primer San Valentín con Kouki, y tienes razón, es perfecto.

—¡Chicos! —Momoi entro repentinamente a la habitación _—._ Todo está mal, muy mal, ¡tienen que ver esto! —exclamo sacando su telefono. Kise y Akashi la miraron enarcando una ceja.

 

En la habitación de al lado, se encontraban Aomine y Furihata hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que iban a hacer en la noche, hasta que…

—¡Chicos! —Riko entro a la habitación con una cara de decepción y tristeza _—_ Se acabó la felicidad… —ambos la miraron sin entender _—._ Aomine, eres un completo pervertido; te pasaste con lo que hiciste, pero lo que se hace se paga.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Q-Que ocurre, entrenadora?

****

****

—Hoy estuve con Riko-chan mirando las cámaras y... bueno, en realidad estábamos ocupadas en otra cosa, pero también miramos.

****

****

—Mientras nos… besábamos, nos dimos cuenta de algo… —dijo Riko, bastante nerviosa.

 

 

—Que las cámaras estaban activadas en el modo «un segundo por minuto» —les explico Momoi.

 

 

—Sí, un modo en que las cámaras graban un segundo por minuto o algo asi, no entendí muy bien.

—¿Y? —pregunto Furihata, mirándola impaciente al igual que Aomine.

****

****

—Mejor véanlo ustedes mismos —Kise y Akashi asintieron en respuesta, esperando a que Momoi les mostrara eso de lo que tanto hablaba—. Ki-chan, esto no te va a gustar… —acerco su telefono a los dos chicos y un video comenzó a reproducirse.

Podía verse en «modo rápido» a Aomine en el baño, con una toalla sobre la cintura, a punto de entrar a la ducha, cuando de pronto Himuro aparece y entra con él.

—¡Lo mato! —grito Kise, con sorpresa y furia, mientras Akashi solo observaba el video en shock.

—Eso no es todo.

Continuaron viendo el video, y luego de que apareciera Himuro, llegan Takao y Kagami, entrando también a la ducha.

—¡No! —observó la pantalla con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Segundos después, los cuatro salen de la ducha y el video termina.

—Tranquilo, Ryouta, esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, sabes que Daiki no te haría algo asi, y mucho menos con esos tres.

Kise asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

 

Un minuto antes en la habitación de al lado, Aomine y Furihata esperaban impacientes a que Riko les mostrara el video.

—¿Y? ¡Pon el video de una vez! —grito Aomine.

—N-No lo sé, esto no les va a gustar. Es terrible.

—¡Que lo pongas de una vez!

—Yo también quiero verlo, entrenadora.

—Está bien… —con temor, tomo su telefono y comenzó a reproducir uno de los videos que se había enviado desde la computadora en la habitación de las cámaras _—._ Tenemos que llevarle esto a la policía.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Aomine y Furihata al unísono.

—Lo mató, es un asesino, ¡lo mató!

—¿Quién? —volvieron a preguntar al unísono, mirando a Riko sin entender nada.

—¡Kise-kun, lo mató! Miren.

Comenzó a reproducirse el video, mostrando en el comedor a Kise, quien tenía un arma en sus manos y observaba su alrededor, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Kise con un arma? —dijo Aomine, más que confundido. De pronto, lo que vio lo dejo aún más en shock. Kuroko entra al lugar y Kise le dispara al instante, provocando que el contrario caiga al suelo—. ¡Tetsu! —grito— ¡E-Es un asesino! ¡Kise es un asesino! Y… —a continuación, llega Murasakibara, ambos se abrazan y el video termina— ¡¿co-con Murasakibara?! ¡No puede ser!

—N-N-No… no puede ser, esto debe ser otra cosa _—_ Furihata intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver—. ¡Es imposible que Kise-san haga algo asi!

—Pues, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Kuroko-kun desde hace rato.

—¿E-Eso no es normal en Kuroko?

****

—Akashi-kun, te advierto que también tengo algo para ti, y tampoco te va a gustar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mira.

Comenzó a reproducirse otro video. Esta vez, en la habitación que Momoi había compartido con su novia, se mostraba a Reo sobre la cama y, frente a él, a Furihata con las manos hacia adelante, sosteniendo algo.

—¡¿Q-Qué le está mostrando?! ¡¿Qué le está mostrando?! —grito Akashi en shock, observando el video con incredulidad total.

Kise se cubrió la boca con las manos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

De pronto, en el video, Furihata y Reo comenzaron a moverse sobre la cama, debajo de las sabanas y frazadas. Furihata se quitó la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Continuaron moviéndose sobre la cama, después Furihata se va y el video termina.

—No, me niego a creer esto, es imposible —dijo Akashi, intentando no enloquecer por lo que acababa de ver—. Kouki jamás me haría algo asi y mucho menos con Reo.

****

 

—Tiene que haber una explicación… ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡E-Es imposible que Kise-san haya matado a Kuroko!

—¡Sí! ¡Y mucho menos engañarme con Murasakibara!

—Bueno, Furihata-kun, para ti también hay algo… —Riko comenzó a reproducir otro video, el cual mostraba en la cocina, a Akashi entrando junto a Kawahara mientras hablaban, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—E-Eso… de-deben haber ido a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer y… n-no me tengo que imaginar cosas —dijo intentando no malentender lo que veía.

—No te preocupes, Furihata-kun. Ahora veras todo mucho más claro.

El video aparentaba que todo era normal, hasta que, de improvisto, Kawahara tomó a Akashi de la ropa y ambos cayeron al suelo. No se podía apreciar lo que estaban haciendo con exactitud, ya que la mesa de mármol frente a ellos bloqueaba la escena.

Al instante, los ojos de Furihata se agrandaron, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. Intentando tranquilizarse, acerco su vista a la pantalla y continuó viendo el video.

Segundos después, llego Miyaji.

—¡¿Miyaji-san los vio y no dijo nada?!

—Seguramente no te lo dijo porque no te vio y…

—No va a decirte nada, mira lo que hace ahora… —lo interrumpió Riko.

Volvieron a reproducir el video y, tal y como dijo Riko, Miyaji se acercó a la mesa y cayó sobre los otros dos. Después entro Fukuda y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

—¡¿Con Fukuda?! ¡¿Fukuda también?! —ahora sí, Furihata se levantó de la silla, completamente alterado.

Continuaron viendo el video. Akashi, Fukuda, Kawahara y Miyaji se pusieron de pie acomodándose la ropa y salieron del lugar. Luego de eso, el video termino.

—¡Yo te lo dije, Furihata-kun! Te dije que no era buena idea que salieras con Akashi-kun, te lo dije.

 

En la otra habitación, Kise y Akashi caminaban de un lado al otro, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que vieron, mientras Momoi permanecía sentada en la cama observándolos.

—¿Tienes alguna explicación que no me lleve a tomar un arma?

—Ki-chan, ¿t-tu harías eso?

—¿Y tú no me conoces?

—Suficiente, Ryouta. Tenemos que tranquilizarnos y pensar —dijo Akashi—. No todo lo que vemos es lo que parece, esto debe tener una explicación lógica. Pon el video de nuevo.

Momoi obedeció, volviendo a reproducir el video de Furihata y Reo.

—Es... verdad, parece que lo hicieron, pero… ¿qué es en realidad? No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en Kouki. Él no me engañaría.

 

—N-No puede ser lo que parece… —Furihata comenzó a temblar, sintiendo furia y temor a la vez.

—Los asesinos siempre se deshacen de sus víctimas, ¿cierto? Tenemos que avisar a la policía y buscar el cuerpo de Kuroko-kun.

—¡Es completa y totalmente imposible que Kise sea un asesino y mate a Tetsu!

—¿Y-Y si fue un accidente? —Opino Furihata.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser que Kise este con Murasakibara! ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

****

—Ya sé que Aominecchi es un completo pervertido, pero... teniéndome a mí, ¿Por qué estaría con esos tres? ¡Yo soy el único que puede seguir su ritmo! ¡Nunca va a encontrar a alguien que sea tan perfecto para él como yo!

Momoi volvió a poner el video de Aomine, y Kise se acercó a la pantalla para verlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué parece? —observo con atención lo que sucedía en el video—. Parece una orgia... en la ducha del baño, ¿pero que es realmente? Como dijimos, ¿qué es? —Al no encontrar ninguna explicación lógica, volvió a alterarse _—_ ¡Es una orgia en la ducha del baño! ¡Lo voy a matar!

****

—¡Esta mal! ¡E-Esto está mal! ¡Nada de lo que vimos puede ser! ¿Entienden? Miren si Sei, con lo pudoroso que es…

—Pues aquí no parece para nada pudoroso, Furihata-kun.

—¡Con Miyaji-san! ¡Con Fukuda y Kawahara!

—Pobre Tetsu, no puede ser.

—Nada de esto puede ser.

 

En la sala de estar, se encontraban Reo y Hyuuga, los cuales, sin saberlo, eran espiados por Kise y Akashi.

—Sé que estas preparando algo para esta noche, Jumpei-chan… ¿Qué es?

—Estás loco si crees que te lo diré, es una sorpresa.

—¡Vamos! ¡Al menos una pista!

—No, tendrás que esperar.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Sé que la espera valdrá la pena —sonrió con sensualidad, para acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y darle un beso apasionado que obviamente fue correspondido.

****

—Maldito traidor, finge estar enamorado de Hyuuga y después lo engaña con Kouki… ¡Con mi Kouki! ¡Traidor, lo voy a matar! —a su lado, había un mueble que tenía varias cosas de costura, entre ellas una tijera. Al verla, la tomó dispuesto a lanzársela a Reo, pero fue detenido por Kise.

—¡No, Akashicchi! No vale la pena, escúchame, no sabemos cómo fueron las cosas realmente, tenemos que pensar.

—Sí, tienes razón —un poco más tranquilo, coloco la tijera en su lugar.

Estaban por irse del lugar, cuando de pronto observan que Hyuuga se va, al mismo tiempo que llega Furihata.

—Bien, tengo que seguir con los preparativos para esta noche. Nos vemos después, ¿sí? —pregunto Hyuuga, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —Reo se despidió de su novio con un beso casto y una sonrisa.

—Reo-san, ¿cómo te encuentras? —le pregunto Furihata, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Muy bien, Kou-chan… ¿Por?

—Lo decía por… ya sabes, lo que ocurrió hace unas horas.

—Ah, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Sonrió.

—Creo que lo mejor será que no se lo digamos a nadie, o habrá problemas.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

****

—Confirmado, Ryouta; estuvieron juntos.

—A-Akashicchi… —lo miro con tristeza.

 

Al mismo tiempo en el comedor, Aomine y Riko buscaban pistas en la «escena del crimen».

—Tenemos que buscar bien, Aomine. En la escena del crimen siempre queda alguna evidencia.

 —¡Espera, espera! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es usar la cabeza! ¡Tiene que haber alguna maldita explicación!

—¡Lo viste con tus propios ojos, Aomine! ¡Kise-kun es un asesino y te engaña con Murasakibara-kun!

—¡¿Qué?! —grito Himuro con sorpresa, entrando a la habitación—. Lo escuche todo.

—¡Himuro-kun!

—¡Himuro! Eh… ¿no has visto a Tetsu? Por qué no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, y…

—No, no lo vi, y más les vale que me expliquen qué es lo que acaban de decir. ¿Qué ocurre con Kise y Atsushi?

—¡Nada! ¡No ocurre nada! ¿Qué rayos podría ocurrir entre Kise y Murasakibara?

Enfadado al ver que no le decian la verdad, Himuro salió de la habitación en busca de una explicación. Era obvio que Aomine le había mentido.

—Pobre Kotaro-kun, cuando descubra lo que Miyaji le hizo…

—¡O-Oi! ¡Mi-Mira esto! —Aomine dirigió su vista al suelo, y se alarmo al ver una mancha roja _—_ ¡Sangre!

—¡Sangre!

—¡¿TETSU, QUE TE HICIEROOOON?!

 

Mientras tanto en el pasillo…

—¡Midorima-san! ¡Midorima-san! —lo llamó Furihata.

—¿Furihata? ¿Qué quieres?

—Escúchame, ¡tienes que ver esto! ¡tienes que ver este video!

—¿Qué? —enarco una ceja _—_ ¿de qué video hablas, nanodayo?

—¡Es algo terrible! Sei… —fue interrumpido por Kotaro, quien salió de la habitación con un telefono en sus manos.

—¡Este video! —comenzó a reproducir el video de Akashi, Miyaji, Fukuda y Kawahara.

—¿Que? ¿Akashi con todos? —disimuló sus ganas de reír lo mejor que pudo.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¡Y con MI Miyaji! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Le pedí un poco de tiempo, pero como no pudo esperar, me engañó con Akashi!

—Esperen, no puede ser, nanodayo. Akashi nunca haría eso.

—¿Aun te parece gracioso? ¡Pues mira esto! —Kotaro sacó el video de Akashi y puso el de Aomine, en el cual estaba Takao.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Takao con Aomine?!

—¿Te parece gracioso ahora? —bufó molesto, viendo como el otro salia del lugar.

—¡N-No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —rápidamente corrió en busca de su novio.

 

De pronto, Kotaro y Furihata escucharon unas voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones. En silencio, ambos se acercaron tratando de no ser vistos.

 

—Lo de hoy fue peligroso, chicos.

—No seas exagerado, Miyaji-san.

—¡Pero es verdad, Kawahara!

—¿P-Por qué dices que fue peligroso? —pregunto Fukuda, preocupado.

—¡Por que nos van a matar cuando se enteren!

—Pero no tuvimos la culpa, Miyaji. Ocurrió de pronto, no pudimos controlarlo —dijo Kawahara, comenzando a reír.

—Jamás me había ocurrido algo tan extraño, pero admito que fue divertido —opinó Fukuda, con una leve sonrisa.

Furihata frunció el ceño y Kotaro se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

                                  

En la sala de estar, se encontraban Kagami y Takao, hablando sobre lo sucedido horas atrás.

—Te lo juro Kagami, me siento horrible después de lo de hoy… —dijo Takao.

—¡Pues, claro! No es para menos… —dijo Midorima con furia, mientras entraba a la sala.

De pronto llegó Himuro, quien estaba a punto de preguntar si habían visto a su novio, cuando Kise apareció detrás de él.

—Vaya, parece que los traidores estan todos juntos, no puedo creerlo.

—¡Kise! —gritó Aomine, entrando furioso a la sala— ¡Explícame ya que mierda ocurrió!

—¡¿Yo te tengo que explicar algo a ti?! ¡¿Yo?!

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

—¡No, tú explícame a mí porqué lo hiciste! ¡Pedazo de pervertido! ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa nada?!

—¿Qué? ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Midorima?!

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Eres un pervertido, y además con Takao! ¡Con Takao, Aomine! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kagami y Takao observaban la situación completamente confundidos. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

—¿Y tú? ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Confiesa lo que hiciste! —Kise se acercó a Takao y le gritó mientras lo empujaba.

—¿Por qué no confiesas lo que hiciste tú, Kise? ¡Confiesa que estas con Atsushi!

—¿De qué hablas, Himurocchi?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Muro-chin? —Murasakibara entro a la sala confundido y preocupado.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Infiel! —Le gritó Kise a Aomine.

—¡Deja de inventar estupideces y dinos donde está Tetsu!

—¿Qué ocurre, Mine-chin? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Porque te voy a matar, bastardo! —Gritó con furia— ¡Primero por Kise y después por Tetsu! ¡TETSUUUU! —De un rápido movimiento, se lanzó sobre Murasakibara, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá.

                                                     

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación…

—Es verdad, fue muy divertido —comento Kawahara, provocando que Fukuda riera a carcajadas.

Furiosos por lo que estaban escuchando, Furihata y Kotaro decidieron entrar.

—¡¿No les da vergüenza lo que estan diciendo?! ¡Después de lo que hicieron!

—¡Traidor! ¡Miyaji, traidor! ¡¿Y además con Akashi?!

—Hey, esperen, ¿de qué hablan? ¿qué ocurre? —pregunto Miyaji confundido, para ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que Fukuda y Kawahara.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Akashi entro a la habitación al escuchar los gritos.

—¡Llegó el que faltaba! ¡Mi capitán, el más traidor de todos! ¡Te voy a matar, Akashi, y después me matare yo! —Grito Kotaro con voz temblorosa, casi a punto de llorar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿de qué estás hablando, Kotaro?! —pregunto Akashi, enarcando una ceja.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido, traidor! ¡Confiaba en ti!

—¡¿Traidor yo?! ¡Tú eres un traidor!

—¡Cálmense y explíquennos de que hablan! —Fukuda intento acercarse a Furihata, pero este lo empujo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Cálmense! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto Hyuuga, entrando a la habitación preocupado.

 

En la sala de estar, todos se peleaban y gritaban unos a otros. Kagami y Midorima intentaban detener a Aomine, quien quería golpear a Murasakibara.

 —¡Suéltalo ahora mismo, Ahomine!

—¡Cálmate, Aomine! ¡Suéltalo ya, nanodayo!

—¡No! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—¡Shin-chan! ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Takao! —lo acusó Kise.

—¿Ta-Takao? —Takao se extrañó al ver que Kise no uso el «cchi» en su apellido _—_ ¡¿Y por qué es mi culpa?!

—¡Por ser un maldito infiel! ¡Por eso! —le grito Midorima.

—¡¿Qué?!

****

—Explíquenme que está pasando, porque no entiendo nada —les exigió Hyuuga.

—Pídele explicaciones a ellos tres… —dijo Furihata, señalando a Miyaji, Fukuda y Kawahara.

—Ustedes tres, ¿qué pasa aquí?

—¡No lo sé, no entiendo nada!

—¡Es increíble como mientes! ¡Di la verdad!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ko-Kotaro?!

—¿Y tú, Kouki? ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de lo que hiciste, en vez de inventar cosas? Y tu tendrías que estar de mi lado, Hyuuga, yo sé porque te lo digo.

—¡Pero no entiendo nada! ¡Explíquense de una vez!

—¡Yo tampoco entiendo! ¡Nadie entiende! —dijo Kawahara, confundido.

—¡Mis amigos! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Con Fukuda, Sei! ¡Fukuda!

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Fukuda? —le pregunto Hyuuga.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé lo que hice!

—¡Lo voy a matar! —Furihata se abalanzó hacia Fukuda, pero fue detenido por Kotaro y Hyuuga de inmediato.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Furihata? ¡Tranquilízate! —Al igual que Fukuda y Kawahara, Hyuuga estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto asi a Furihata y mucho menos con ellos.

—¿Por qué estan gritando? —les pregunto Reo, entrando a la habitación. De inmediato Akashi lo miró con furia.

—No lo sé, ¡no entiendo nada! —contestó Hyuuga, tratando de tranquilizar a todos.

—¡Reo te engaña con Kouki, Hyuuga!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos a la vez, muy sorprendidos.

—¡Está inventando para que no descubramos lo que hizo el! —dijo Furihata en respuesta.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De esto! —Kotaro tomo su celular y puso el video de Akashi.

 

****

—¡¿A qué asesinato te refieres, Mine-chin!

—¡A este! —Momoi tomó su telefono y volvió a reproducir el video de Kise y Murasakibara. De inmediato todos se acercaron a verlo.

—¡¿Dónde está Tetsu?! ¡Bastardo!

—Estoy aquí, Aomine-kun. Fui a comprar una malteada. —Dijo Kuroko, entrando a la sala mientras bebía una malteada de vainilla.

—¡Kuroko-kun! —Al verlo, Riko se acercó a él y lo abrazo, mientras este la miraba sin entender nada.

—Eres un idiota… —Kise se llevó una mano a la frente _—._ Realmente eres un idiota, Aominecchi.

—¡Entonces explícame porqué estabas abrazando a Murasakibara!

—¡Porque estaba practicando para grabar una publicidad!

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Himuro.

—Eso quería contarte esta noche. El otro dia me contrataron para una publicidad, asi que le pedí a Kurokocchi y Murasakibaracchi que me ayudaran a practicar.

—¿Ehh? ¿Y cómo convenciste a Mukkun de ayudarte, Ki-chan?

—Momoicchi, con dulces convences a Murasakibaracchi de hacer lo que sea —todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 

_Unas horas atrás..._

_—Ya, con esto es suficiente —dijo Kise, con una sonrisa—. Gracias a los dos por ayudarme~_

_—_ _Ahora quiero mis dulces, Kise-chin._

_—_ _Te los daré, no te preocupes, Murasakibaracchi —contestó, para dirigir su mirada a Kuroko—. ¿Qué tal lo hice, Kurokocchi?_

_—_ _Estuviste bien._

_—_ _¿Entonces admites que soy un gran actor?_

_—_ _Sí, bien hecho —sonrió._

                                             

 

—¿Asi que ustedes dos no…?

—Por supuesto que no, Muro-chin —respondió Murasakibara, mirando a su novio con decepción.

 

En la habitación, Miyaji, Fukuda, Kawahara y Akashi, reían a carcajadas después de haber visto el video en el que aparecían.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿De qué se ríen?! —grito Furihata.

—¡¿Les parece gracioso?! ¡¿De qué te ríes, maldito infiel?!

—¡De ustedes nos reímos! Malentendieron todo, idiotas —dijo Akashi—. Escuchen, lo que pasó fue que hablaba con Kawahara mientras entrabamos a la cocina y…

 

_—_ _Quiero hacer algo muy especial para Kouki hoy, ¿qué me recomiendas?_

_—_ _¿Po-Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?_

_—_ _Porque eres uno de sus mejores amigos y pasas mucho más tiempo con el que yo… —frunció el ceño al decir lo último._

_—_ _Pues, ya sabes cómo es Furihata, se sentirá incomodo si lo llevas a esos lugares caros y elegantes a los que suelen ir casi siempre._

_—_ _¿Y tú como sabes eso? —pregunto enarcando una ceja._

_—_ _E-Él nos lo dijo, somos amigos, n-nos contamos todo._

_—_ _Está bien, entonces podría… —fue interrumpido de pronto, cuando Kawahara comenzó a gritar._

_—¡Aaahhh! ¡Una rata! ¡Una rata!_

_—_ _¿Que? ¿Una rata? ¿De qué hablas? No hay ratas aquí —de pronto, sintió que el contrario lo tomaba de la ropa, provocando que ambos terminaran cayendo detrás de la mesada de mármol._

_—_ _¡Esta ahí! ¡Está ahí!_

_—¿_ _Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gri…? —Fukuda fue tomado de la ropa al igual que su mejor amigo— ¡Waaaa!_

_—_ _¡Esta ahí! ¡Mátenla! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!_

_—_ _¡Espera! ¡Cálmate, Kawahara!_ _—_ _Fukuda trato de tranquilizar a su amigo._

_—_ _¡Hey! ¡Dejen de gritar! —Miyaji entro a la cocina y, al acercarse a los tres chicos, fue tomado de la ropa al igual que a los demas— ¡¿Que están haciendo?!_

_—_ _¡Ten cuidado! ¡Te va a morder! —gritó Kawahara, aterrorizado._

_—_ _¡Tranquilo, aquí lo tengo! Es un cobayo…_ _—_ _dijo Fukuda, tomando al pequeño animal en sus manos._

—Claro, ¿por un cobayo saliste subiéndote el cierre del pantalón?

—No salí subiéndome el cierre, tenía al cobayo en las manos, Furihata —le explico Fukuda.

—¿Y tú desde cuando le temes a los cobayos, Kawahara?

—E-Eso es porque… creí que era una rata.

— ¿Desde cuándo te asustan las ratas?

—De-Desde siempre… —confesó avergonzado.

 

—¡Mas te vale que me expliques esto, Aominecchi! Miren… —Kise comenzó a reproducir el video en el que aparecía su novio.

—¿Qué significa esto, Muro-chin?

—Kagami-kun, MAS TE VALE que tengas una buena explicación —Kuroko miró a su novio con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué?! Maldición, no puedo creerlo… —dijo Kagami, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡¿Ahora te das cuenta porque te voy a matar, Ahomine?! —grito Midorima, tomándolo del cuello.

—¡Tú eres el idiota, Kise! ¡Pensaste cualquier cosa! Lo que paso fue que yo me iba a bañar, pero apareció ese chico… —Intento recordar su nombre _—_ Fukuda, con una caja misteriosa y…

 

_—_ _Pero, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es esto?_ _—_ _le preguntó Himuro._

_—_ _No importa lo que es, solo no lo abras, gracias —Fukuda le entrego a Himuro una pequeña caja, y salió rápidamente del baño._

_—_ _¡Oi! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ábrelo!_

_—_ _No, me dijo que no, Aomine. No puedo._

_—_ _¡Por eso! Me da intriga, ábrelo._

_—_ _Está bien… —con lentitud abrió la pequeña caja y, al ver lo que contenía, la soltó asustado— ¡Aaaahh!_

_—_ _¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! ¡Sácalo de aquí! —gritó Aomine, intentando alejarse del pequeño animal, que solo se acercaba más a él._

_—_ _¡Espera, Aomine! ¡No grites!_

_—_ _¡Sácalo de aquí!_

_Rápidamente, Himuro se metió a la ducha para intentar atrapar al pequeño animal._

 

—Con tantos gritos, Kagami y yo tuvimos que entrar a la ducha y ayudar —explicó Takao, riéndose al recordar la situación.

—¡Sí! ¡Era un caos!

 

 

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Akashi tomo su telefono y puso el video de Reo y su novio. Al verlo, Furihata suspiró sin saber que decir con exactitud.

—Eso tiene una explicación, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Hyuuga a su novio.

—No puedo creer que tenga que explicar algo tan estúpido.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Lo único que yo veo aquí, es que Kouki me engañó!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sei! Dices que yo malentendí todo, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

—Lo que paso fue que Kou-chan encontró al cobayo, y…

 

_—_ _Reo-san, ¿estas ocupado? —pregunto Furihata, entrando a la habitación._

_—_ _Claro que no Kou-chan, solo dormía un rato. ¿Qué necesitas?_

_—_ _Encontré esto en el pasillo —abrió con cuidado la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, dejando ver al pequeño animal que había dentro._

_—_ _¡Un cobayo! ¡Qué lindooo! Debe haberse escapado de alguna casa._

_—_ _¿Que hago con él?_

_—_ _Pues, deberíamos llevarlo a... —de pronto, el animal salto de la caja hacia la cama— ¡No! ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo de aquí!_

_—_ _¡Espera, Reo-san! ¡Quédate quieto! —Furihata se subió a la cama y trató de atraparlo— ¡Ya casi lo tengo!_

_—_ _¡No lo toques, atrápalo con tu camiseta!_

_—_ _¡Aquí está! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!_

_—_ _¿De verdad? ¿lo atrapaste?_

_—_ _Sí, aquí está. Tranquilo._

_—_ _Qué alivio._

_—_ _Desordene toda la cama, lo siento, Reo-san._

_—_ _Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Será mejor darle el cobayo al ama de llaves, ella sabrá qué hacer con él._

_—_ _Se lo llevare yo. Nos vemos después Reo-san —rápidamente se retiró de la habitación._

 

—Entonces, no hubo...

—¡No, Sei-chan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo tener algo con Kou-chan? ¡Él es como un hermano para mí!

—¡Bueno, lo que Kouki pensó es aún peor, no me miren asi!

 

—Bueno, Kise, es más creíble que tu mataste a alguien, a que yo…

—¡¿Es más creíble que yo mate a Kurokocchi?! ¡Tonto!

—Kise-kun tiene razón, Aomine-kun. Lo de la ducha es más creíble.

—¡Tetsu!

—Di-Discúlpame Aomine, no sé cómo pude pensar eso de ti, nanodayo.

—Está bien, yo también fui un idiota.

—Eh, Ta-Takao, yo…

—No puedo creer que desconfiaste asi de mí, Shin-chan… —decepcionado y triste, se retiró del lugar.

—¡E-Espera, Takao! —rápidamente fue detrás de él.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi, debí haber confiado más en ti, me enceguecí… —dijo Kise, mientras se sentaba en el sofá al mismo tiempo que su novio.

—¿Y yo? Que creí que habías matado a Tetsu. Realmente soy un idiota, parece que me gusta arruinar los buenos momentos.

—No te pasa solo a ti amor, nos pasa a todos… —lentamente, ambos se recostaron sobre el sofá abrazados, mientras se daban pequeñas caricias y besos _—._ Siempre tenemos que arruinar los buenos momentos, nada buenos nos dura, nunca.

****

****

— ¡Lo siento, Akashi! Lo de traidor lo dije en broma.

—Está bien, Kotaro. No importa.

—Miyaji, ¿estás enojado?

—No —estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla _—_ , me molesta que hayas desconfiado de mí, pero te entiendo. En tu lugar, me habría puesto peor.

—Ven, vamos a hablar a otra parte… —tomó a su novio de la mano y ambos se retiraron del lugar al mismo tiempo que Fukuda y Kawahara, que estaban bastante molestos.

—¡Chicos, esperen!

—Kouki, lo siento, discúlpame… —lentamente lo tomo de las manos _—._ Estaba tan claro en el video, que… pensé cualquier cosa.

—Somos unos idiotas —dijo Furihata, para acercarse y abrazarlo _—._ Unos verdaderos idiotas —se separaron unos centímetros y volvieron a acercarse para darse un beso que, después de todo lo que había pasado, ambos necesitaban.

—Mejor olvidemos todo esto y disfrutemos de este dia como debe ser.

—¿Crees que Fukuda y Kawahara me perdonen? —le pregunto con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Dudaba que sus amigos lo fueran a perdonar después de como los trato.

—Tonto, son tus mejores amigos, por supuesto que lo harán. Solo dales tiempo.

—Eso espero.

****

****

—¡Takao! —lo tomo del brazo, para alcanzarlo por fin en el baño _—_ ¡Te dije que esperaras!

—¿Qué quieres? —se volteó a verlo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Que… me perdones.

—No me lo creo, ¿Midorima Shintaro disculpándose?

—¡Sí! ¡Lamento haber desconfiado de ti! ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—Si.

—¡Bakao!

—Está bien, está bien —con una sonrisa, se acercó a Midorima y coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello _—._ Por esta vez te perdono, pero solo porque me encantó verte tan celoso.

—N-No estaba celoso.

—Claro que lo estabas, Shin-chan, no lo niegues.

—¡Que no!

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Mejor cállate y bésame, tsundere.

Midorima se acercó a Takao y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso lento y apasionado que demostraba cuanto se amaban.

 

Al dia siguiente, todas las parejas, después de aclarar los malos entendidos y festejar ese dia especial, se encontraban muy felices, bueno no todos.

En una de las habitaciones (en la cama) Furihata no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos. Realmente los había lastimado, asi que queria hacer algo por ellos, algo que demostrara lo arrepentido que estaba y lo valiosa que era su amistad para él, pero no sabía que hacer exactamente.

—Kouki, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunto preocupado al ver la expresión triste que había en su rostro.

—Quiero que Fukuda y Kawahara me perdonen, pero no sé qué hacer. Me siento un idiota por haber desconfiado asi de mis mejores amigos.

—Habla con ellos, estoy seguro de que te perdonaran.

—No lo sé, Sei —bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Si me pongo en su lugar, entiendo que estén molestos. ¿Tu qué harías?

—Pues, si se tratara de Ryouta o Reo, iría a hablar con él y luego le compraría algo que le guste. Un obsequio siempre ayuda.

Al escucharlo, Furihata recordó algo que le había dicho Kawahara y una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

—¡Eso es! ¡Un obsequio! ¡Eres el mejor, Sei! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —emocionado, sonrió mientras repartía besos por su rostro.

—¿Y por qué soy el mejor? —preguntó entre risas.

—Porque me has dado una idea genial, ¡ya sé que hacer! —Al fin había encontrado la manera perfecta de arreglar la situación con sus amigos. Con una tímida sonrisa, confesó el plan a su pareja.

De inmediato, Akashi tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

 

Fukuda y Kawahara se miraban extrañados. Un hombre que parecía un guardaespaldas se acercó a ellos y los miró fijamente.

—¿Ustedes son Fukuda y Kawahara? _—_ les preguntó con seriedad. Los mencionados solo asintieron en respuesta.

De pronto fueron tomados por sus camisas como si fueran costales de papas, para ser lanzados a un auto de color negro. Los dos cerraron los ojos por el impacto, siendo Fukuda el primero en abrirlos. Un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver que Kawahara estaba sobre él, observándolo fijamente.

—Kawahara… _—_ susurró Fukuda, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus labios. De alguna manera esto le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos, deseando algo que ni él sabía.

Por otro lado, Kawahara hacia todo lo posible para controlarse, ya que tenía al chico que le gustaba debajo suyo. ¿Cuantas había soñado con ese momento? Más de las que podía contar. Por cobardía, nunca se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos, pero verlo tan entregado, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ruborizadas y el cuerpo temblado, hacía estragos a su autocontrol.

Armándose de valor, se acercó a esos labios olvidándose del movimiento del auto, y que estaban siendo prácticamente secuestrados. Le daba igual la situación, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Estaba tan cerca de besarlo, cuando de pronto el frenazo del auto y el golpe en su cabeza, destrozó el ambiente perfecto que segundos antes se había formado.

—Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero ya llegamos a su destino —habló el conductor, con seriedad.

Sonrojados y avergonzados por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, se separaron y bajaron del auto.

—Es la casa de Akashi… —dijo Kawahara, observando la entrada del lugar que, a pesar de ser pequeña, era muy lujosa— ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? ¿Y quién era ese tipo?

—Creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí —Fukuda frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguramente, todo era un plan de Furihata y Akashi _—._ Ven, sígueme.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, encontrándose con Furihata y Akashi en la sala de estar.

—¡Chicos! Hola… —los saludó Furihata, con timidez.

—¿Furihata? —Kawahara se sorprendió al verlo.

—¿Que es todo esto, Furihata? ¡Creí que nos habían secuestrado!

—L-Lo siento por lo del chofer, fue idea de Sei —miró a su novio con el ceño levemente fruncido _—_ ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!

—Creí que les gustaría.

—¡Pues lo único que hizo fue asustarlos!

—¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? No me interesa ser amigo de alguien que no confía en mí —comentó Fukuda.

—Yo tampoco. Me decepcionaste, Furihata.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento… —bajó la mirada apenado _—._ Quería disculparme, pero no sabía cómo… Hasta que Sei me dio una idea —se acercó al sofá y tomo lo que estaba sobre él. Al verlo, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido.

—¡Eso es...!

—¡El videojuego! —exclamó Kawahara, con emoción—. Dijiste que tampoco habías podido comprarlo. Era una edición limitada, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Mi hermano me lo trajo cuando vino de visita hace unos días —se acercó a sus amigos, entregándoles el DVD—. Ahora es suyo.

—Furihata… —Fukuda lo miró sorprendido.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Kawahara se lo devolvió, pero Furihata volvió a entregárselo.

—Claro que sí, son mis mejores amigos, y de verdad lamento haberme comportado asi, ¿me perdonan? Por favor.

Con una sonrisa, ambos se acercaron a abrazarlo.

—Por supuesto que te perdonamos.

— ¿D-De verdad…?

—Claro, si ti no sería lo mismo —dijo Fukuda, con una sonrisa—, además, muero por probar el juego.

—¡Si, también yo!

Akashi observó la situación con una sonrisa. Sabía que no había ningún motivo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso, por eso mismo, al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, cosa que Furihata notó enseguida.

—¿Sei…? ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Bueno, es obvio que sobro aquí, asi que los dejare solos, diviértanse —con una sonrisa, volvió a voltearse dispuesto a irse, pero rápidamente su novio se separó de sus amigos y se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo.

—Si no quieres verme enfadado, no vuelvas a decir eso, Sei —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! No sobras, eres mi novio, la única persona que amo con toda mi alma y si no fuera por ti, Fukuda y Kawahara no me habrían perdonado.

—Kouki… —al escucharlo, acarició su mejilla y lo beso con pasión.

Furihata correspondió al instante, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al ver como Akashi y Furihata se besaban, Fukuda y Kawahara los interrumpieron antes de que pasara a mayores. Además, inevitablemente recordaron que estuvieron a punto de besarse en el coche hace unos minutos.

—O-Oigan, no coman frente a los pobres —dijo Fukuda, nervioso.

—Sí, aún estamos aquí, ¿saben?

—¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento, chicos! —se separó de su novio con las mejillas se coloreadas de rojo _—._ No les molesta que Sei juegue también, ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no —sonrió Kawahara _—._ De hecho, es perfecto… ¡Dos contra dos!

—¿Akashi-san sabe jugar…? —pregunto Fukuda, curioso.

—Sí, Kouki me enseñó.

—Pues, bien… ¡Juguemos! —emocionado, se acercó a la consola para colocar el videojuego.

Y asi, los cuatro chicos se pasaron la tarde jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose juntos. Definitivamente fue un gran dia que nunca olvidaran, a pesar de lo sucedido el dia anterior.

Fin.

 

 

 

Extra:

Un rato después de que Fukuda y Kawahara se fueran, Akashi y Furihata, recostados sobre el sofá, miraban una película en silencio, uno que ambos disfrutaban, hasta que Akashi decidió romperlo, haciéndole a su novio una pregunta que había estado rondándole en la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

—Kouki… —lo llamo en voz baja.

—¿Si?

—¿Fukuda y Kawahara tienen pareja?

—¿Que? —lo miro sorprendido _—._ No que yo sepa, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Por nada, curiosidad.

—Sei… ¿qué ocurre?

—¿No te parece que hay algo entre ellos? Noté cierta tensión cuando los vi entrar.

—¿Fukuda y Kawahara? —se rió casi hasta soltar lagrimas— ¿Pero qué dices, Sei? Eso es ridículo.

—Vamos, piénsalo bien. Siempre estan juntos y hacen buena pareja.

—Amor, son mis mejores amigos, pasó mucho tiempo con ellos. Si tuvieran algo, yo lo sabría.

—Puede que ni ellos lo sepan.

—No insistan con eso, Sei. No hay NADA entre Fukuda y Kawahara, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró, besando su cabello mientras lo abrazaba. Furihata era muy lento para algunas cosas.


End file.
